Trust Isn't Given, It's Earned
by B-bites2
Summary: AU bit OOC Bella finds herself losing hope, but soon discovers that hope is found when you least expect it and in the least likely places. Can Edward help Bella see that only she can take back control of her life from the one who took it? Serious Oneshot


**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. But, Stephenie has agreed to have lunch with me tomorrow to go over the details! =)**

_**A/N: Hey everybody! Sorry it's been a while! But, I finally got inspired, so here's something new. Not my usually fluff, but based on reality. Just a reminder this is AU and the characters are a bit OOC. So without anymore from me, let the drama commence!:**_

I ran. I ran far away to escape the pain. Yes, it was two in the morning. Yes, I was absolutely exhausted and my body couldn't stand the cold of the late winter night, but I couldn't stay there anymore. My life felt as though it were unraveling before my very eyes and I had no control over it whatsoever. I was weak and powerless. And although a few cared, they had no idea what it felt like or what to say. They just didn't talk about, tried to ignore it to make things seem like they're okay. But, they're not.

I stopped running and tried to wipe my tears to find out where I was. I ended up unconsciously running to the old park I used to go to while I was growing up. I went to sit on one of the swings. I looked around, and although it was pitch black, I wasn't scared. This felt more like my home than that house had lately. I looked around and took in the familiarity with comfort.

I started to think about everything. How everything had changed so drastically in the last couple of years, but more specifically: the cause of it all.

My step-father had abused me for five years. This is where everyone wants to pity me, but I refuse it. Why do people not understand that I don't need their pity? Yes, I was hurt. Yes, I was violated by someone I trusted; unable to comprehend what was actually happening to me because I was young. But, I gathered the courage to end the whole ordeal and did the first thing that came to my mind. I told my mom. I was eleven years old when I walked into my mom's bedroom that night and told her that my step-father had been abusing me. Why does no one understand that from then on I was no longer the one suffering? I was liberated. I was freed. No longer would I have to live in fear. No, instead I got a free ticket to watching the rest of my family suffer. My mother found out the truth about the man she had loved, married, brought into this family, and shared a child with. My sister, only 3 years old, lost her father forever; abandoned for her whole life. My older brother saw his role model for what he really was and for the first time ever, I saw him break down and cry. My father had to accept what had happened while dealing with the guilt of not being able to prevent it from happening. My aunt disclosed to us that she had been abused as a child also, but had not told a soul until now, about twenty years later. My uncle also disclosed that he was abused as a child. Both said they probably never would have told if it was not for my example of courage. It was a ripple effect that changed the future forever. I hated him for screwing up my life.

That was only the beginning. Now, my grandparents, on my mom's side, were getting a divorce after 35 years of marriage. My dad lost his job and his house and was forced to move in with his mother. My sister constantly deals with abandonment issues and cries about how she misses her father. My mother blames herself. My step-father was sentenced to prison for two years. My brother was involved in a car accident where he had to go to court and was sentenced to community service, even though it was entirely not his fault. My aunt was battling a tumor and dealing with the inability to have children. I have had to move twice and change schools again.

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. There was so much pain. So much suffering, and I could see it in all their eyes, but was powerless to make it disappear.

I heard a rustling of leaves and was shaken out of my thoughts with a jolt of fear that I wasn't alone. I took a swift glance around and spotted him.

Edward Cullen.

We went to school together. He was gorgeous and was in the more popular crowd, whereas I was more average and in the smart crowd, not that I was nerdy or a genius, just smart and average.

I started to feel self-conscious knowing how terrible I must have looked, my face red and puffy from crying, tears streaming down my face. I glanced down at the ground blushing. Why was he even here? But, the sound of him coming closer caused me to look up. That was a mistake. Even through the blur of tears, I could clearly see his face and my eyes were locked on his. The intense look he was giving me caused my self-consciousness to totally be forgotten. I couldn't decipher the emotions behind his look, but I was totally lost in his piercing green eyes. I couldn't understand why he wasn't just walking away and letting me resume my previous self-pity party.

The next thing I knew he was kneeling in front of me as I sat still on the swing. I must have looked completely confused because he finally spoke.

"I'd ask if you were okay, but I have a feeling that would be a very idiotic question that wouldn't help your current status." He gave a gentle smile and waited to see how I would respond.

Should I blow him off and tell him to leave me alone? Or was he someone I could finally find solace and comfort in? Trust was not something I was willing to give out these days, especially to guys, but there was something in the way he was looking at me that told my gut that I could trust him.

"I'm just having a bad night. What are you doing out here this late, or early I guess?" I replied, not sure how much information I was willing to divulge yet.

"Funny, I was about to ask you the same question. I couldn't sleep, so I went for a walk. I used to come here when I was little and it just seems to be the place my feet take me when I need to think. Apparently, I'm not the only one who feels that way." He gave me a quick smirk before his face turned solemn again. "Bella, I know we don't know each other that well, but I just wanted you to know that I'm a great listener and I here if you need someone to talk to. You can trust me." I heard the sincerity in his words, but being me, I was still skeptic.

"Like I haven't heard that before." I muttered under my breath. Unfortunately, he heard me.

"I know trust is not easy to give, it has to be earned. I would very much appreciate the privilege of trying to earn your trust, if you allow me to." I finally realized something. He was here. He was here and talking to me and trying to make me feel better. And he didn't have to be. He could have kept walking and pretended to not have seen me. That should count for something, right?

"It's a long story." I whispered trying not to cry again.

"I've got time." And with that he led me over to a bench so we could sit next to each other while I shared my story, my life. He just listened attentively, growing furious at my step-father, and growing upset over the suffering I watched everyday. Unfortunately, I did end up sobbing again, but he just wrapped an arm around my while I cried into his shoulder and continued my story. At the end, I managed to take a minute and try to collect myself together.

I was looking down when his finger found my chin and lifted it up, so that I was looking straight into his intense eyes.

"Would it be okay if I commented?" I had to give a small smile at that. I really appreciated that he had asked instead of feeling obligated to goon a rant that only made me feel worse.

"Yes."

He took a deep breath while maintaining my gaze before he began speaking.

"You, Isabella Swan, are an amazing, compassionate, intelligent, courageous, beautiful young woman. You have so much strength in you. I'm sure you have heard this countless times, but it needs repeating: This is not your fault and no one blames you. Your family may be suffering as you say, but that is not your fault. That is his fault and his fault alone. I will not lie to you and say that everything will be okay, but I will say this: Everything heals over time. I'm not saying that you'll forgive him, but he won't hold so much power anymore. Right now, you view him as powerful because of the pain he has and is causing your family. But your family is strong, just like you, and they can handle it. Each person must fight through their own battles to become their true selves. The most important thing is that you are there for them. Let them know if you're not okay, it's alright for them to see you upset if something's bother you. You can't feel like you will make them feel worse and then keep it bottled inside. It's not healthy. From what you have told me, you seem to get your strength from your mom. She will be fine; she just needs time to accept her new reality. Comfort her and tell her she's a great mom and that's it's not her fault. And for your sister, if she has you as a sister, I'm not worried. All you can do is be her big sister and know that when she grows up, she will understand. But you, Isabella, need to remember one very important thing: No one can hurt you or bring you down without your permission. You can choose to rise above it and fight. Fight until there is nothing left in you. Take back the power he has taken. Take control of your life show him that he has no power over you. Show him that no matter what he did or does to you that you will come out on top. You will be victorious and successful in your life no matter what as long as you choose to be. And know that no matter what, I am and will always be here for you."

By the end of his speech, I had more tears streaming down my face. I had never had someone speak with so much certainty and compassion. He had so much faith in me and my strength. And I knew he meant every word of it. I truly believed that he would always be there for me and that he truly cared. It touched my heart so much that I couldn't gather my thoughts enough to speak, so I resulted to the only think I could think of to sum up what I was feeling.

I leaned in and gently kissed his lips.

_**So, there you have it. Hope you guys enjoyed it =] please leave me a review! I write for all of you, so I love to hear what you think! I was also wondering if I should leave this a oneshot or continue it. Your opinion would be very helpful =] Thanks!**_

_**B **_


End file.
